Fruits Chara
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Amu e Ikuto metidos en una nueva historia y mostrándonos que como sea que sus caminos se crucen, ellos siempre terminan juntos :
1. Chapter 1

Una de las historias Amuto que les comenté que comencé a escribir el fin de semana. Es una especie de crossover(creo que así se escribe) entre Shugo Chara y Fruits Basket, mis dos series favoritas. Digo una especie de crossover, porque según lo que yo entiendo de crossover, este no es uno en toda regla.

Es el mundo de Fruits Basket, pero sin Tohru, Kyo, Yuki y los otros personajes; y son los personajes de Shugo Chara, pero sin los charas y los huevo de corazón y todo eso. También lo hice una especie de gender bender, (si, talvez lo cambié mucho u.u) y otras cosas más. Que mejor ni les explico y dejo para que lo vean cuando lo lean.

Eso, si. **ES AMUTO**

Shugo Chara y Fruits Basket no me pertencen, sino a sus respectivas autoras.

* * *

**Fruits Chara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1

- Ah, otro día sin nada que hacer- exclamó Ikuto, mientras se desesperezaba, arriba del techo de unos de los edificios de Easter- Tal vez podría probar yendo a la secundaria para variar.

Se estiró un poco más, y miró hacia el cielo.

- Nah, mejor no- dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de incendios.

Sin mucho más que hacer, vagó por la ciudad y cerca del mediodía se encontró en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, pero obviamente habitable. No sabía si el terreno le pertenecía a alguien, tampoco le importaba, y se metió a explorar. Anduvo un buen rato caminando y se encontró con una casa grande, en medio de todo eso. Se acercó para ver si estaba abandonada, talvez y había conseguido un nuevo lugar donde esconderse de los pesados de Easter. La casa estaba habitada, aunque tuviera un aspecto antiguo, las puertas estaban abiertas y él pudo apreciar un juego de los doce animales del zodiaco dejado al borde de la puerta.

- Con que los doce animales ¿eh?- comentó para si mismo- Hace mucho que no me topaba con estos.

- Aree- escuchó a una voz femenina decir- Que sorpresa encontrarme con alguien en este lugar. Encima es un joven- dijo la mujer, sonriendo detrás de sus anteojos.

- Solo estaba viendo- le contestó de manera indiferente- Los doce animales- comentó mientras volvía su mirada a las figuras.

- Si, los doce animales del zodiaco. Solo los estaba sacando a que tomaran algo de sol.

- Se te olvidó el gato.

- Ah, se nota que sabes sobre esto- le comentó la mujer, acomodándose los anteojos- La historia del gato…

- Mi madre me la contó de pequeño- _una de las pocas cosas que alcanzó a hacer_ pensó- Ella me hizo un pro-neko también.

- ¿Con que te gusta el gato del zodiaco?

- Pongámoslo así, soy teóricamente del año del perro, pero aún así animo por el gato.

- Wow- dijo en contestación- Si la pequeña se enterara, me pregunto como se pondría.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada- agitó la mano, quitándole importancia- Así que eres del año del perro ¿eh? Con razón me caes tan bien. ¿Sabes? Yo también soy del año del perro.

Ella se fue acercando cada vez más, y él solo se alejó un paso. Ella hubiera caído sino fuera porque otra persona la sostuvo. Cuando la chica levantó el rostro, él pudo ver a su compañera de curso. Suou Utau.

- Discúlpala, Tsukiyomi-san, suele actuar así de vez en cuando- dijo de manera fría.

- Oh, que fría que eres Utau. Te agradezco que me salvaras del golpe, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el colegio?

- Vine a buscar unos libros que olvidé- se volvió a ver de nuevo a Ikuto- Perdón de nuevo por la actitud de mi prima, Tsukiyomi-san.

- Me haces parecer una pervertida- se quejó la otra- ¿Así que son compañeros? Yo soy Midori Suou, prima de Utau, mucho gusto.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

- ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Un paseo- comentó- Nos vemos- dijo eso y se dio la vuelta. Ya se había aburrido.

- ¿Es que no va a la escuela?- preguntó Midori.

- Rara vez lo hace- comentó Utau, entrando a buscar sus cosas.

Había pasado toda la tarde en ese semibosque que rodeaba la casa de los Suou y ahora estaba aburrido. Por lo menos allí había encontrado algunos árboles bastante cómodos como para echarse unas siestas.

Ya casi era la hora de salir del colegio, así que fue para allí a ver si encontraba a sus amigos. Estaba esperando contra una pared, cuando escuchó los comentarios del grupo de admiradores de Utau.

- Miren, miren, ahí esta Tsukiyomi de nuevo- dijo uno.

- Hmph, que se piensa ¿Qué puede ir y venir como quiera?- comentó su líder.

- De seguro solo viene para alborotar a las chicas, siempre enloquecen cuando él aparece- agregó otro.

- Es un estúpido…

- Saben, ustedes son los estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de que los puedo escuchar- se burló de ellos.

- Ya verás, Tsukiyomi. Siempre te haces la gran cosa, pero algún día la vas a pagar.

- Tal vez hoy- comentó su líder.

- Tres contra uno. Me muero de miedo- siguió burlándose.

- Seremos nosotros los que reiremos al final.

- O nosotros, ya que en una pelea justa no hay forma de que nos ganen- habló Kukai poniéndose a su derecha.

- Las peleas van en contra de las reglas. Pero por como lo vamos a dejar, dudo que puedan siquiera decir que estuvieron peleando- ahora Kairi se paraba a su izquierda.

- Mierda, el futbolista y el del equipo de kendo. Mejor dejamos esto de lado.

- Esto no se queda así. Algún día ellos no estarán para protegerte, Tsukiyomi.

Se fueron corriendo bastante rápido.

- Si tuvieran el valor de enfrentarme, se hubieran dado cuenta que los vencería aún sin que ustedes salten a defenderme. Lo que deberían dejar de hacer- les retó.

- Nunca, tú eres el pequeño gatito inocente que siempre vamos a cuidar- le contestó Kukai mientras trataba de poner su codo sobre la cabeza de Ikuto. Algo que lo tenía difícil, desde que Ikuto era unos centímetros más alto.

- Somos tus amigos, no te abandonaríamos. Menos en una pelea.

- Claro- Kukai al final se rindió y colocó su codo en el hombro de Ikuto. Usándolo para sostenerse- Milagro verte aquí. ¿Qué te trajo?

- Estaba cerca. Decidí pasar.

- Ya hace una semana que no apareces- comentó Kairi- Podrías terminar expulsado. O al menos es lo que deberían de hacer con los que se comportan como tú, pero sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

- Claro, sino el viejo pondría el grito en el cielo.

- Al menos deberías venir de vez en cuando, para disimular.

- Lo tendré en cuenta- una alarma sonó.

- Práctica de kendo- anunció Kairi- Llevo treinta segundo retrasado, me voy.

- Y yo tengo que ir a la práctica de fútbol, nos vemos luego- dijo Kukai mientras se iba en la dirección opuesta a Kairi.

Él se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la secundaria. En la salida se encontró con Utau.

- Tsukiyomi-san- lo saludó.

- Suou- él asintió en su dirección. Siguió caminando.

- Tsukiyomi-san. No pude evitar escuchar de lo que estaban hablando con mi prima, los doce animales del zodiaco ¿verdad?

- Si, y el gato.

- Los gatos son estúpidos- comentó ella, a lo que él enarcó una ceja- Tsukiyomi-san ¿Sabe como el signo de los doce animales se convirtió en lo que es? Originalmente usaba números y el tiempo- comenzó ella con su monologo no requerido- Luego se agregó la teoría complementaria y contraria de los cinco elementos del ying-yang…y se convirtió en algo para predecir la fortuna- guau, si que sabía mucho.

- Dices que no tuvo nada que ver con los animales.

- Exacto. No estoy segura cuando comenzó… y porque los animales fueron agregados, todavía no está claro. Pero, desde el principio, el gato nunca fue agregado a los doce animales. Creo que es mejor que las cosas se queden como están, ¿Qué pasaría se los gatos se convierten en parte del clan? Los gatos son estúpidos- ella había comenzado a hablar bien y luego lo había arruinado con su idea de la inclusión del gato. Después de todo es una leyenda, no debía darle tantas vueltas.

- Suou- la llamó- ¿Odias a los gatos?- le preguntó, sintiéndose tocado en ese odio que parecía expresar.

Ella no expresó nada, pero le dio una sonrisa que le brindaba una respuesta ambivalente.

- Nos vemos otro día. Por cierto, se ve pálido. Debería ir al doctor, como precaución.

- Lo consideraré.

Ella se fue y él decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de irse a buscar un lugar donde echarse por la noche. Por suerte era verano y cualquier lugar era bueno.

Cerca de la casa Suou, se podía ver a Midori, vistiendo los jeans holgados y la remera deportiva que le encantaba usar, acompañada de Utau que venía con un vestido blanco, similar al de su uniforme, solo que sin los vuelos en la pollera.

- Ah, que cansancio- se quejó Midori- Siempre es pedir un taxi o venir caminando.

- Entonces maneja tú- le contestó Utau.

- Lo intenté ¿recuerdas? Fuiste tú la que se quejó.

- Te pasaste tres luces rojas, y cuando estacionaste, lo hiciste a casi un metro del borde. Por supuesto que necesitaba quejarme.

- ¿Y si eres tan inteligente porque no lo haces tú?

- Sabes que necesito autorización de mis padres, y ellos se niegan.

- Uhh. Somos dos chicas solas, necesitamos un protector. O al menos alguien que nos lleve y nos traiga.

- Para ti es tan fácil decirlo- se quejó Utau.

- Pero es cierto, necesitamos…

- ¿No es ese Ikuto?- comentó mientras lo veía caminar un poco lejos de ellas.

- Da miedo de que te acuerdes de su nombre con tanta facilidad.

- No es nada impresionante. Aún así, es tarde, ¿que hace merodeando por aquí?

- ¿Talvez otro paseo?

- No deberíamos dejarle ir con tanta naturalidad. Después de todo, esto es propiedad privada de los Suou.

Lo siguieron y vieron como él venía trayendo un estuche de violín con él, junto con otro bolso. Él llegó frente a un árbol, lo miró por unos instantes, y luego, como un gato, se subió al árbol. Se apoyó en una rama, del bolso sacó una almohada y luego se dispuso a recostarse, como planeando dormir allí.

- Jajajjajajajjajja- estalló Midori en risas.

Ante la explosión de Midori, Ikuto abrió los ojos y las encontró allí. Las miró con una ligera curiosidad. Midori aún seguía riendo.

- Midori, basta ya- la regañó Utau.

Minutos después, los tres estaban sentados dentro de la casa Suou. Discutiendo la situación.

- ¿Desde cuando duermes allí fuera?

- Honestamente, desde hoy. Recién hoy encontré ese lugar.

- Eso significa que has estado viviendo a la intemperie en otra partes- comentó seria Midori- ¿Hace cuanto?

- No es importante.

- Ya me parecía extraño verte aquí, todo este terreno es propiedad de los Suou.

- Entiendo. Entonces, si me permiten, iré a buscar mis cosas y luego me retiro.

- No es eso lo que queríamos decir- comentó Utau.

Un aullido resonó en el exterior y Midori perdió su mirada fuera de la casa.

- Al parecer ha habido un corrimiento de tierra.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Llámalo instinto.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Utau.

- Mis cosas- dijo preocupado Ikuto- No es cerca de donde las dejé ¿verdad?

- Sería demasiada coincidencia.

- ¿Entonces donde?

Efectivamente, la tierra se había corrido donde Ikuto había estado. Tirando el árbol y todo lo que había con él. _El violín_ pensó Ikuto, mientras se agachaba a intentar retirar los restos del árbol para llegar a donde estaba el estuche.

- Tsukiyomi-san- lo llamó Utau- No debería hacerlo, es peligroso.

Ikuto la ignoró y siguió moviendo los restos del árbol. Llegó al estuche y lo retiró. Sonrió mientras limpiaba la tierra de encima.

- Por suerte no se dañó.

- Ikuto-kun. Eso fue muy peligroso. No debiste hacerlo.

- No importa, estoy bien- dijo. Para luego caer al piso del cansancio.

- Tsukiyomi-san ¿Está bien? Se ve aún más pálido que antes.

- Solo…cansado- comentó mientras se sentaba.

- Se nota. ¿A que hora fue la última vez que comiste?- preguntó Midori.

- Probablemente ayer a la tarde.

- Lo sospechaba. Utau, ayúdame a llevarlo, en casa le daré un poco de la comida que quedó del mediodía.

Al llegar a la casa, lo dejaron recostarse contra una de las paredes. Utau le llevó un vaso de agua fresca que él bajó de un trago, Midori le alcanzó un plato de sopa.

- Iré a ver si no hay vitaminas en el botiquín del baño de arriba- comentó Utau.

Ikuto seguía tomando la sopa.

- Realmente tienes una vida dura ¿eh?- le habló Midori- ¿Por qué vives así? ¿No tienes casa?

- La tengo- le contestó Ikuto, devolviendo el plato- Solo que evito ir allí.

- ¿Problemas familiares?- negó con la cabeza, con el cansancio todavía visible en su rostro.

- Mis padres…ellos, murieron y yo me quedé con todo lo que era de ellos. La casa y otras cosas. Pero eso no me interesa, son todas cosas que hace la gente de familia, y yo no soy de familia. Así que simplemente vivo en donde me apetezca, como un gato callejero, va más conmigo.

Mi familia…la única que tuve…murió junto con ellos- aquello último lo dijo en un susurro, ya que se estaba quedando dormido a causa del cansancio.

- Es impresionante- habló Utau, entrando en la habitación- La mayoría en la secundaria piensa que él es un tipo misterioso. Yo misma pensaba que solo era un vago al que nadie le ponía límites. Pero ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor.

Y me da envidia. Desearía poder hacer como él, solo llevar un bolso pequeño conmigo y andar por donde sea. Yo, que odio a la familia Suou, aún cuando escapo quedo dentro de los terrenos de la familia.

- Cada uno es distinto- le consoló Midori- La fortaleza de cada persona es distinta.

- Supongo. Me retiro- se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Vas a intentar recuperar el resto de sus cosas? ¿No quieres que te ayude? Es mucho trabajo para una sola mujer.

- ¿Sola?- sonrió- ¿Se te olvida con quien estás hablando?

Ella caminó hacia fuera y una rata caminó por cerca de sus pies.

- Buena suerte.

_Ah, ¡míralo Aruto! Ikuto toca el violín como tú. ¿No se ve tierno? Entre los halagos, se distrajo y tocó mal una nota. Lo siento, se disculpó. Esta bien, corazón, es un error, le contestó su madre desde la cama de hospital en la que se encontraba. Su padre se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la mano mientras ella tosía. ¿Cuándo volverás a casa? Le preguntó a su madre. Pronto cariño, pronto estaremos toda la familia reunida de nuevo en la casa. Porque eso es lo que las familias hacen, estar juntas._

Si, pero ellos se habían ido juntos y él se había quedado viviendo, solo. Se levantó, cogió su violín y abrió la puerta para salir. Se encontró a Utau del otro lado.

- Buenos días- le saludó, él asintió- He conseguido sacar el resto de las cosas que habían quedado en el lugar- colocó el bolso frente a él.

- No debiste molestarte- después de todo no eran importantes para él- Gracias, por todo. Por lo de anoche y lo de ahora- recogió el bolso.

- Déjame guiarte al cuarto del segundo piso.

Él ya estaba afuera cuando la escuchó hablar y se extrañó de lo que dijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- La casa no es muy elegante, pero nosotros vivimos aquí. Si la idea de volver a una casa donde vives tu solo te molesta, talvez si vivieras con otras personas ya no te sentirías así.

- No es necesario, estoy bien como estoy.

- No deberías vivir en la calle- comentó Midori, salida de la nada- No es seguro, y al parecer te olvidas de comer. Poniendo eso a un lado, ¿sabes conducir?

- Si, pero no me interesa tener un auto.

- Entonces haznos un favor. Somos dos mujeres solas, que necesitan un medio de movilización y un acompañante en las noches peligrosas. Y tú, obviamente no debes vivir en la calle. ¿Que te parece vivir aquí y ser nuestro chofer?

- No tienen que hacer esto. No se fuercen, realmente esta es la primera vez que me pasa algo mientras vivo en la calle.

Ambas ya se estaban moviendo por la casa, indicándole todos los lugares. Subieron las escaleras y él no tuvo más opción que seguirlas.

- No te preocupes, Tsukiyomi-san. Nosotras hacemos esto porque queremos.

- ¿No se sentirán incomodas viviendo con un hombre? Al menos díganme como debo manejarme con ustedes

- No, y solo actúa como siempre. Con eso basta- le contestó Utau.

Él solo asintió y miró por la ventana un segundo. Le pareció haber visto un borrón rosa ahí fuera.

- Por suerte es un chico poco expresivo- comentó Midori.

- Es cierto, no hay riesgo- concordó Utau. Y él se les quedó mirando confundido.

¿De que estaban hablando? ¿De que riesgo? Si se trataba de que tuvieran miedo de que él las atacara o algo así, tendría que aclarárselos.

- Escuchen…

- Llegamos- anunció Midori, y luego se fue a otra parte.

Él y Utau entraron a la habitación. Utau se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.

- Como pensaba, la habitación ha estado cerrada por mucho tiempo y el aire esta un poco vicioso. Si la dejamos abierta por un rato, el ambiente mejorará.

Él se dio vuelta examinando la habitación y en eso sintió algo golpear contra la ventana. Cuando se volvió a ver, pudo encontrar a una chica colgando del marco y luego entrando de un salto a la habitación. Se paró en el centro, dándole la espalda y estirándose.

- ¿Me estuviste esperando?- le habló a Utau- ¿Eh, rata?

Él estaba sorprendido por la aparición de esta chica, algo bajita y con su cabeza decorada con un cabello de un llamativo color rosa. Sin embargo, a Utau no parecía sorprenderle el hecho de que esta chica solo haya entrado por la ventana.

- Siempre entrando de manera tan rara- se burló Utau- ¿Es que no tuviste suficiente? Eres tan débil.

- Maldita- dijo la chica, enojada- Te voy a hacer sentir lo que sentí la última vez. Hoy, la vas a pagar.

Eso definitivamente no sonaba bien, vio como ella avanzaba hacia a Utau y tuvo que actuar rápido. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura.

- Tranquila gatita. No hay que pelear- le dijo mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Escuchó el grito de exclamación de Utau y el grito de sorpresa de la chica, antes de que un humo de color rosa lo rodeara y nublara su vista por unos segundos.

_Entonces, el gato no pudo ir a la fiesta. Por haber sido engañado, todavía esta enfadado._

- Utau, oí gritos. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Amu está aquí?- preguntó Midori, mientras entraba.

Ikuto recuperó la vista y buscó a la chica, a la que había dejado de sentir entre sus brazos hace unos instantes. Se encontró con ropa, que era igual a las que ella había estado usando, y algo se movía debajo de ellas. Retiró la ropa y lo que se encontró allí, lo sorprendió. Una pequeña gatita de pelaje rosa.

Él la levantó y la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué hay un gato?- preguntó Midori.

_Y así, el gato persigue a la rata por todas partes._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que tal quedó? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? Escucho todas sus opiniones.**

**Y ya sé que prometí Amuto pero por ahora no mostré casi nada, me disculpo. Es que tampoco pude hacer mucho, porque Amu recién aparece en estas ultimas lineas y no hay mucho que hacerle. Prometo que para el próximo mejora, y va a haber más Amuto del tipo que estamos acostumbradas- y amamos- ver.**

**Gracias por leer la historia y aquellos que leyeron las otras historias, les agradezco los reviews que dejaron.**

**Una cosa más, que les agradecería mucho si me contestan. Después de leer la historia, ¿piensan que es una historia que debería de ir en la categoría crossover? Por ahora la dejo en normal, y no sé si cambiarla (aparte no entiendo muy bien las normas de fanfiction u.u con respecto a la categoría)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Volví con el segundo capítulo de la historia. No saben como me alegró ver sus reviews, son realmente motivadores y se los agradezco mucho.**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer a Sabii-chan que me aclaró la duda sobre si la historia era un crossover o no. No lo era, pero es Shugo Chara en el universo de Fruits Basket.**

**Este segundo capítulo tiene Amuto *-*, como ustedes y yo estábamos esperando. Realmente no me había dado cuenta de que tanto había alargado la historia sin Amu, hasta que ya eran suficientes páginas como para ser un capítulo y ella todavía no aparecía. Lo compensé acelerando las cosas en este, y espero que les guste como quedó.**

**La aclaración de siempre. Shugo Chara y Fruits Basket no me pertencen.**

**Dejen reviews si les gustó, y si no, también, recibo toda clase de sugerencias.**

* * *

_**Fruits Chara**_

.

Capitulo 2

- Se cambió en una gata, y era una niña- pronunció Ikuto, en sorpresa.

La gatita lo miró, y él jura que la vio darle una mirada asesina ante la mención de la palabra niña.

Pero, dejando eso a un lado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí? En un instante él había tenido una chica en brazos y ahora solo tenía sus ropas, junto con un gato de un pelaje sumamente extraño. No sería su culpa ¿o si?

- No puede ser…esto es…- pronunció Midori.

- De todas formas esto es extraño. Deberíamos llevarla al hospital. Los médicos nos van a dar una respuesta- la cortó él.

Se levantó con la gata en brazos y se dirigió de manera decidida a la puerta. Las otras mujeres trataron de detenerlo, pero él no les hizo caso. Bajaba las escaleras, con ellas a su espalda, cuando Midori en un intento de detenerlo se resbaló e iba a caer. Trato de ayudarla, sosteniéndola de un brazo, pero Utau ya estaba ayudándola y terminó en una especie de abrazo con las dos.

Humo azul y violeta surgió de la nada, para que cuando se disipara en lugar de las mujeres él se encontrara con un perro negro, con una rata blanca en su cabeza.

- Pero ¿qué mierda?- exclamó en sorpresa, en la cara del perro.

El timbre sonó, y era el repartidor. Saludó con el ánimo de siempre, sin inmutarse ante la cara de sorpresa de Ikuto, que estaba rodeado de animales. El perro se levantó, recogió dinero que había en un mueble allí y luego se los dio al repartidor.

- ¡Que perro astuto! Gracias por la propina- y se fue.

- ¡Son idiotas! Ahora que se transformaron ustedes también, no tenemos excusa- gritó la gata.

- Tú fuiste la primera en bajar la guardia, gata tonta- dijo la rata.

¡Podían hablar! Bien, ahora comenzaba a pensar que Midori y Utau nunca lo encontraron. Por eso se quedó en el árbol durante el derrumbe y esto era solo una alucinación producto del golpe.

- ¡Paren de una vez!- gritó el perro.

Más bien perra, desde que tenía la misma voz que Midori. Se hizo una especie de silencio, solo perturbado por el siseo constante de la gata rosa. La perra suspiró.

- No tenemos alternativa. Será mejor que le contemos la verdad- volvió su hocico hacia él- En otras palabras, soy el perro, Utau la rata y Suou Amu, es el gato. Estamos poseídos por los espíritus de los doce animales del zodiaco. Y hay otras diez personas en la familia Suou que también están poseídas.

Hace algunos siglos los miembros de la familia Suou fueron poseídos por los mismos animales del zodíaco. Aunque no nos da ninguna fuerza especial, podemos comunicarnos con animales. Cuando nuestros cuerpos están débiles, y por alguna razón, cuando nos abraza un miembro del sexo opuesto nos transformamos.

Él solo parpadeó ante la fantasía que poseía la historia que le estaban contando. Sumado a lo ilógico de que un perro le estuviera hablando.

- Después de un momento, nos transformaremos automáticamente en nuestra forma humana…

Humo volvió a surgir, y antes de que se disipara él recibió una patada en la cara, que lo hizo tirarse hacia atrás, para luego taparse los ojos con las manos, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

- No veas, pervertido- sintió el grito de Amu.

- Discúlpala Ikuto-kun. Es que cuando volvemos a nuestra forma humana, lo hacemos completamente desnudas. Supongo que le dio vergüenza la idea de que la vieras.

Una vez que todas ellas se vistieron, volvieron a juntarse a la mesa.

- Supongo que hoy viste demasiadas cosas- comentó Midori- ¿No estás shockeado?

- En shock no. Pero no precisamente calmado. Aunque entiendo un poco mejor lo que me quieren decir, y lo que vino pasando hasta ahora.

- Nee, nee, Ikuto-kun, tu dijiste que eras un pro-neko ¿verdad?- saltó Midori.

- Sí, lo dije- le contestó sin entender muy bien el porqué de la pregunta.

- ¿Qué piensas ahora que ves a la verdadera?

Miró a su costado, donde Amu estaba sentada al borde la casa, lejos de todos y dándoles la espalda. Se había vuelto a colocar la pollera gris, medias negras hasta la rodilla y la camiseta blanca de mangan negras, que llevaba al comienzo. Seguía aún mirando hacia el exterior, pero obviamente atenta a lo que decían.

Ella era el gato de los zodíacos. Por un segundo le entró la curiosidad de saber como sería una persona que verdaderamente pertenecía al año del gato.

- Pero mira que eres estúpida Amu. ¿Cómo puede una chica que entrena todos los días haberse dejado atrapar tan fácil?- se burló Midori- ¿Es que ni siquiera notaste que él estaba en la habitación? Que pésimos ojos- Amu ya estaba con las manos hecha puño- Las cosas terminaron así por tu culpa, así que ¿Cómo piensas tomar responsabilidad? No hay caso contigo, solo tienes ojos para Utau.

- ¡No lo digas así!- gritó mientras se levantaba- No es mi culpa no haberlo notado. De todas maneras ¿que hace un chico en la casa?

- Basta. Que haya un chico o no en la casa, no es tu problema, tú no vives aquí. Así que deja de hacer tanto lío, gata estúpida.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Amu saltó sobre Utau, revelando lo que tenía debajo de la pollera sin darse cuenta.

- Amu, tu ropa interior- le regaño Midori. A lo que Amu paró y miró en la dirección de Ikuto.

- ¡Pervertido!- soltó y pateo la mesa sobre Ikuto, haciéndolo que pierda el aire por unos instantes.

- Ikuto-kun- exclamó Midori, preocupada. El sonido de una cachetada sonó.

- Sabía que eras estúpida. Pero no sabía que fueras tan estúpida- comentó Midori, mientras se acercaba a Ikuto, que estaba sacándose la mesa de encima.

- Solo por hoy, por todas las idioteces que hiciste. Te concederé alegre esa pelea que pides- le habló Utau a Amu, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba- No me aburras.

- Eso es lo que quería oír, rata de corazón frío- le contestó Amu, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

- Basta. No deben pelear- les dijo.

- Déjalas Ikuto-kun. Ellas siempre se llevaron así.

- Aún así. No deberíamos simplemente dejarlas pelear, se lastimarán- contestó.

- Las dos están entrenadas y sus peleas terminan demasiado rápido. Ya sea perdiendo o ganando. Utau siempre gana.

En ese momento, Amu caía al suelo y Utau colocaba un pie en su espalda, en obvia victoria. Amu se quejó, se salió de debajo del pie de Utau y se dirigió a la puerta, la pateó, destrozándola en el proceso, antes de irse de allí. Enojada.

- Claro, chicas, destrocen mi casa como les plazca- dijo Midori mientras veía salir a Amu.

- Le dije que no me aburriera- comentó Utau mientras se acomodaba el vestido- ¿Esta bien, Tsukiyomi-san?

- Si, no fue nada- dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Si me disculpan, tengo que cambiarme para ir a la secundaria- se excusó Utau.

- Y yo tengo que prepararme para hacer una visita al cabeza de la familia. Hay que informarle ahora que alguien se ha enterado del secreto- dijo Midori mirando en su dirección.

- Comprendo.

Las mujeres fueron a sus habitaciones e Ikuto se quedó en el recibidor. Suspiró y acomodó la mesa que le habían tirado encima. Miraba hacia el exterior de ves en cuando, pensando a donde habría ido esa gatita enojada.

_Supongo que ahora al ver a Amu, se te quitó el entusiasmo por los gatos ¿no?_ Eso era lo que Midori había comentado. Pero no podía estar más equivocada. Si, Amu era un caso único, pero ella no hacía más que recordarle a Ikuto a una gatita brava de las que sueles encontrar en las calles. Todas eran difíciles de tratar al comienzo, pero solo hacía falta una pequeña pizca de encanto y perseverancia, para volverlas gatas de casa.

.

.

- Ahora comprendo porque le contaste todo sin tapujos- le dijo Utau a Midori- Planeabas borrarle la memoria desde el comienzo ¿verdad? Como aquella vez…

- No, no es que lo estuve pensando- Midori suspiró- Aquella vez no tuvimos opción por el número de personas que se enteraron.

Utau no contestó y bajó las escaleras.

.

.

Cuando Midori bajó, le dijo a Ikuto que no necesitaba que él la lleve, que un auto de la familia la vendría a buscar y que solo llevara a Utau a la secundaria. Le entregó las llaves del auto y una copia de las llaves de la casa.

Ikuto estaba manejando al colegio, con Utau sentada en el asiento de acompañante. Venían los dos callados, pero ella rompió el silencio.

- Tsukiyomi-san. ¿Usted no le dirá a nadie sobre nuestro secreto?

- ¿Estás preocupada porque le cuente a todo el mundo?- ella no contestó- Deberías tranquilizarte, ya que no hablo con nadie.

- Habla con sus amigos. ¿Les contará a ellos?

- No. No creo en andar hablando sobre la vida privada de otros.

- No es eso lo que quería decir. calló por unos segundos- Pero de todas formas, aunque diga que puede guardar el secreto, es muy probable que tengamos que borrarle la memoria.

- …

- Cuando digo borrar la memoria, sería algo como una hipnosis. Algo parecido a lo de hoy sucedió hace unos años cuando estaba en segundo. Fue mi equivocación, y luego la memoria de todos alrededor fue borrada- ella bajó la cabeza, y sus manos temblaron.

- Suou…- no contestó- U…

- No puedo hacer nada contra la decisión del cabeza de familia- le interrumpió ella- Por eso, perdón. Por haberte arrastrado en los problemas de la familia Suou.

Él paró el auto, solo estaban a una cuadra de la secundario. Se volvió a ver a Utau.

- No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo perfectamente el porqué- ella asintió- Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí- le colocó una mano en la cabeza- Es bueno saber que hay personas que se preocupan por ti.

Así que, aún si me borran la memoria. Permíteme seguir junto a ustedes. Son buenas personas y me gustaría poder cuidarlas. Después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?

- Tsukiyomi-san- lo miró por unos segundos- No es nada- dijo a la final.

- Vamos, te acompaño hasta la escuela. No tiene sentido arrancar el auto por una cuadra- le dijo, mientras bajaba del auto.

Ella lo imitó, y luego caminó a su lado, mirando algún punto en el espacio.

- Tsukiyomi-san ¿no se siente incomodo?

- No, estoy bien. No fue un golpe fuerte- le contestó para tranquilizarla. Llegaron al portón de entrada- Vendré a buscarte cuando salgas.

- Me gustaría volver caminando.

- Entonces vendré para que volvamos juntos. A las horas que sales es peligroso para que andes sola- le contestó mientras se despedía con un gesto de manos, dirigiéndose al auto.

Pudo ver como su grupo de admiradores lo miraban con más rabia de la usual, pero él no les hizo caso. Se volvió a la casa, dejó el auto en el garage y se puso dar una vuelta por cerca de la casa. Esperaba encontrar a la gatita, que lo había dejado preocupado desde que se había ido de manera tan explosiva de la casa.

Se hizo la hora de recoger a Utau y no la encontraba, así que tuvo que dejar la búsqueda. Cuando llegó a la escuela, Utau lo estaba esperando en donde la había dejado hoy. Pareció sonreír levemente cuando lo vio llegar. Volvieron a la casa y Midori aún no había llegado, pero cuando él subió a su cuarto se encontró a la gatita allí. ¿Podía ser que todo este tiempo que él la había estado buscando afuera ella había estado en su habitación?

Ella se dio vuelta al instante en que sintió su presencia. Tenía cinta en su mano y había estado haciendo algo en el marco de la ventana. Él se acercó a ver y vio que había juntado unos pedazos sueltos, con la cinta.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la ventana?- preguntó extrañado.

- Esa vieja ventana se rompió un poco cuando me colgué de ella. Escucha…cuando me enojo….no noto nada a mí alrededor- dijo con renuencia- Y hoy…- apretó la cinta.

- ¡Ya llegué!- se escuchó el grito alegre de Midori- Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan estoy de vuelta. Y la torpe, lenta, descuidada de Amu-chan…

- ¡Basta!- gritó Amu, golpeando el marco de la ventana y provocando que los pedazos que había juntado cayeron- Que seas maldita.

Salió hecho una furia de la habitación y él hizo una mueca, pero también salió corriendo detrás de ella. Dudaba mucho que Midori practicara artes marciales y sospechaba que si Amu la atacaba, terminaría muy herida. Llegó al piso de abajo, para encontrarse a Utau ya cambiada y a Amu parada delante de ella, con su cuerpo entero en tensión, justo como un gato que está por pelear. Midori miraba entretenida la escena, convenientemente detrás de Utau.

- Ah Ikuto-kun, ya bajaste- lo saludó- Traigo buenas noticias. Tienes permitido quedarte en esta casa, confiaremos en ti para guardar el secreto.

- Eso es algo bueno.

- Y una cosa más. Amu-chan vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora- dijo con emoción.

- ¡Ni de broma! No pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que esa miserable rata- dijo Amu señalando a Utau.

- Es la decisión del cabeza de familia- le respondió Midori con una sonrisa- Y también iras al mismo colegio que Utau-chan e Ikuto-kun.

Si Ikuto no hubiera apartado a Midori de la dirección del puño de esas dos, ella probablemente aún estaría volando por el golpe.

- Maldita sea- soltó Amu.

Volvió a salir enojada de la casa, pero esta vez él la siguió.

.

.

- Ahora también la gata estúpida va a vivir aquí- comentó Utau- ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? Involucrando a Tsukiyomi-san en todo esto.

- ¿Planear algo?- le contestó Midori- Tu acusación me ofende. Deberías confiar en los otros.

.

.

Pronto Amu se percató de que él la seguía y se volvió a verlo, enojada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo me aseguro que no andes sola en estos lugares a estas horas. Pueden haber pervertidos.

- Tú eres el único pervertido que vi en mi vida- le replicó. Él sonrió.

¿Con que un pervertido? La pequeña Amu no tenía ni idea de que era un pervertido, cuan inocente. Ya le estaba agradando.

- Entonces, si soy un pervertido, tú eres una inocente chica en un bosque con un pervertido. Al parecer estás en peligro- se paró detrás de ella, su aliento rozándole el cuello- ¿O era esto lo que querías desde el comienzo?- tomó su mano y la hizo dar vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara- Se me hace que la pervertida aquí eres tú, Amu- le dijo de manera sensual, pero aún con gracia.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate, luego comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho.

- ¡Baka!- le gritó, golpeándolo en el pecho- Tú eres el pervertido. Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido- siguió dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho y el reía.

- Oh Amu. Si me traes aquí a unas horas de conocerme, no me imagino que harás conmigo ahora que viviremos juntos. ¿Tendré que trabar la puerta cuando entre a bañarme? ¿O hará falta algo más para detenerte?

- ¡Idiota!- volvió a gritarle- ¡como si alguien quisiera vivir contigo!

Y así, enojada, se dirigió directo a la casa. Entrando rápidamente sin importar que esa fuera la misma casa donde también vivía la "miserable rata". Amu era bastante predecible una vez enojada.

La mañana del día siguiente llegó e Ikuto se despertó inusualmente temprano, como si tuviera que levantarse para ir a la secundaria. Sin mucho que hacer, se levantó al baño y cuando salía se cruzó con Amu que ya estaba con el uniforme.

- ¡No andes desnudo por la casa!- le regañó- Ponte algo de ropa.

Él le sonrió, notando el sonrojo en la cara de ella ante el hecho de habérselo encontrado sin remera. No lo había planeado así, se había olvidado que se había dormido sin remera debido al calor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta lo que ves?- se burló.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿A quien le gustaría verte?

- No lo sé. Pregúntales a tus nuevas compañeras a cuantas les gustaría verme sin remera- le replicó, haciéndola enojar.

- No lo haré- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse- Solo la mierda de rata iría a una secundaria llena de chicas tan tontas como para gustar de ese pervertido…- se quejó mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Él entró al cuarto y después de mucho tiempo volvió a colocarse el uniforme de la secundaria, aún le quedaba. Para cuando bajó, Amu ya estaba afuera dando vueltas por el jardín y Utau estaba sentada a la mesa, esperando el desayuno que Midori estaba preparando.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- Nada, es tonta de nacimiento- contestó Utau.

- Oí eso- le replicó Amu- Mierda de rata- dijo mientras seguía dando vueltas- Maldito cabeza de la familia, por hacerme vivir con esta rata, y maldita esa perra que me engañó diciendo que ya estaba el desayuno.

- Eran solo cinco minutos, ¿tanto te costaba esperar?- Midori salía de la cocina.

- Cinco minutos junto a esa rata son insoportables. Tú lo sabes y solo te burlas de mí.

- Como si a me gustara tu presencia- comentó Utau.

Él suspiró, esas dos no eran capaces ni de comer sin pelear.

Cuando terminaron, Utau subió a buscar sus cosas, Midori se puso a acomodar la casa y él se fue a sacar el auto, no tenía que buscar nada ya que había traído su bolso cuando bajó a desayunar.

La primera en llegar al auto fue Amu y él le abrió la puerta del acompañante mientras sonreía. Ella ignoró la puerta abierta y subió en la parte trasera del auto. Él hizo una mueca un segundo y luego volvió a sonreír cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

- Excelente lugar Amu- le dijo e hizo como que acomodaba el vidrio retrovisor. Ella enarcó una ceja en su dirección- Un simple movimiento y tendré una buena vista de lo que hay debajo de tu pollera.

- Pervertido- le gritó.

- Eres tú la que se pone ahí para que yo la vea- le contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella se bajó, cerró la puerta muy fuerte y luego se subió del lado del acompañante, con un gesto enojado en el rostro.

- Aguafiestas- dijo, siguiendo con su actuación. Nunca había planeado ver debajo de su pollera, pero tenía que idear una forma que ella se sentara junto a él.

.

.

.

- ¿Es ella?

- La prima de Suou-san…es tan kawai.

- ¿Ese cabello rosa será teñido?

- No son parecidas con Suou-sama…aunque ambas son muy hermosas.

Amu estaba en extrema tensión, él podía verlo claramente.

- Suou-sama- llamó uno de los chicos a Utau- ¿Es ella realmente su prima?

- Si, pero no somos para nada unidas- contestó Utau con una sonrisa fría.

Él enarcó una ceja cuando vio como uno de sus admiradores se sonrojaba como colegiala a pesar de que la sonrisa de Utau había tenido tanta calidez como la nieve.

- Pues realmente su color de cabello es raro si lo piensas- comentó Kukai- Aunque siendo amigo de ustedes que tienen cabello azul y verde, no me parece tan extraño.

- No puedo evitar lo llamativo de mi cabello- le replicó Kairi- Pero existe la posibilidad de que esa tonalidad de cabello sea falsa.

- Es natural- les contestó, recordando a Amu transformándose en la gata rosa.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa.

- Eh, Fujisaki no lo hagas- dijeron unos chicos a su costado.

Él miró a donde se dirigía el chico al cual estos estaban llamando y vio que se dirigía decidido hacia Amu.

- Suou-san- le dijo parándose al frente del banco donde ella estaba- Pienso que eres muy bonita y me gustaría preguntarte- se paró por unos segundos- Si te gustaría salir conmigo- le gritó de golpe, haciendo que Amu saltara en el banco de la impresión.

- Eh…etto- Amu no sabía que contestar. Él rió.

- Lamento decepcionarte pero ella no puede aceptar tu invitación- le dijo al chico, colocándose a un lado de Amu- Ya que ella no está disponible ahora- colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y la acercó a él, asegurándose de no abrazarla, pero que pareciera que sí- Ella es mi preciosa novia.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos en el aula al unísono, incluida Amu.

- Yo no soy tú novia- le reclamó Amu, roja de la vergüenza y la rabia.

- Oh, que cruel eres Amu. Después de que me viste desnudo esta mañana y aún así eres capaz de decir que no somos nada- le susurró burlonamente al oído antes de morderle la oreja.

Ella tensó todo el cuerpo e intentó pegarle, pero él atrapó su mano con dulzura y aprovechó ese contacto para acercar sus rostros. La jaló hacia él, siempre asegurándose de no abrazarla, y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros. El rostro de Amu estaba bañado en un rojo escarlata que la hacía más bonita aún.

- Que… ¿Qué estas haciendo? Suéltame- le ordenó con nerviosismo.

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Ella no hizo nada por unos momentos, solo se quedó parada allí con la cara completamente roja y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Pero todos sus compañeros explotaron en ese instante y ella volvió a la realidad.

- Ka…kawai- comentaron unos chicos- Suertudo Tsukiyomi que tiene una novia tan bella.

- Kya- gritaron las chicas que se abalanzaron sobre Amu- Suou-san ¿hace cuanto que son pareja con Tsukiyomi-kun? ¿Se aman? ¿Fue transferida a esta escuela para que pudieran estar más tiempo juntos?

- Suou-sama aún la queremos- gritaron algunos chicos- No importa que tenga novio.

Uno de ellos trató de abrazar a Amu, pero ella reaccionó y lo tiró al suelo con una técnica de artes marciales. Se hizo el silencio y todos se quedaron mirándola.

- Déjenme en paz- gritó antes de salir corriendo del aula.

- Sugoi- gritaron las chicas- ¡La prima de Utau-san es muy fuerte!

- A pesar de que ese golpe me dolió mucho, igual ella es genial- comentó el chico levantándose del piso y siendo apoyado por los demás.

- Sin embargo, es muy raro que una chica tenga esas habilidades- comentó otro.

Él vio como Suou se levantaba y se iba en medio del circo que estaban armando los otros, pensó en seguirla, sabiendo que iría a donde estaría Amu y con lo enojada que estaba ella de seguro terminarían en otra de sus peleas, pero fue detenido.

- Jaja, si que es rara. Vaya novia te agarraste- comentó Kukai, que lo tenía retenido de la manga.

- Dejando ese comentario estúpido de lado- intervino Kairi- ¿De donde la conoces? Es obvia la familiaridad entre ustedes, debido a que te atreviste a realizarle una burla tan descarada.

- ¿Es que no creen que seamos novios?- les dio una sonrisa.

- No- le contestaron Kairi y Kukai al unísono. Él suspiró.

- Así que, confiesa. ¿De donde la conociste? ¿Y porque te burlas así de ella?

Él no contestó, ya que en ese momento vio a Utau caminando en el patio de abajo y supo que donde estaba Utau, cerca se encontraba Amu. Aprovechó que nadie lo veía, y saltó por la ventana, aterrizando perfectamente. Utau no estaba a la vista pero él igual tomó el camino por donde ella había estado.

Llegó a tiempo para la pelea.

- Te voy a ganar- le gritaba Amu- Te derrotaré y al fin me convertiré en un miembro de los doce del zodíaco.

Lo sabía, sabía que iban a terminar peleando. Pero él no las iba a dejar, no solo era peligroso, sino que ellas definitivamente serían expulsadas. Corrió hacia ellas.

- Voy a ganar- declaraba Amu, dirigiendo su puño a Utau.

Como ella era la que estaba más cerca, la tomó por la cintura y la apretó en un abrazo, el humo lo rodeó una segundo, luego el maullido enojado de Amu llenaba el lugar. No pudo anticipar el zarpaso que Amu le lanzó y la soltó sin querer cuando las garras le rasgaron la piel.

- ¡Te odio!- le gritó Amu- ¡Todo es tu culpa!- sus palabras lo atravesaron y él agachó la cabeza, evitando su mirada- Todo…todo el sufrimiento que tengo que pasar estando al lado de esa rata…verme forzada a vivir con ella, a venir a esta secundaria…todo es tu culpa. ¡Déjame en paz!

Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó de allí y se alejó de donde ella estaba.

_¡Te odio!_ Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. A él nunca le había importado mucho que le gente le llame egoísta y otras cosas, pero nunca había sido odiado. Y provocar odio en otra persona, provocar un sufrimiento tan enorme como para que alguien lo llegue a odiar, nunca pensó que él causaría eso. ¿Qué tanto había herido a Amu en su capricho de tenerla cerca?

Él solo…él solo había querido acercarse al gato del zodiaco…pero no había tomado en cuenta que él era un inepto en socialización. Había llegado a tanto por un capricho, por su necedad de no querer separarse de aquellos recuerdos dulces de su infancia, de creer que teniendo cerca al gato que su madre le había contado de niño lo haría volver a aquellos buenos tiempos. Y ahora Amu lo odiaba.

.

.

.

Utau y Amu vieron como Ikuto se alejaba silenciosamente y con su caminar usual. Pero Utau podía ver que algo había cambiado.

- Es tan molesto- comentó Amu- Ahora se hace la victima.

- Realmente eres idiota- le replicó Utau, retirándose del lugar.

- ¿No me vas a pegar?

- No, en esta situación, un golpe sería un consuelo.

- ¿De que mierda habla?- comentó ella mientras se dirigía a su ropa- A él no le afectó lo que dije. Solo es un burlista que me tomó como su juguete nuevo.

.

.

.

Su intención había sido ir a la secundaria para variar, pero sus ánimos se fueron antes de la primera clase y ahora solo daba vueltas por la ciudad, pensando en todo el dolor que le había causado a Amu.

Realmente él sabía muy poco de ellos. ¿El odio que sentían el gato y la rata era tan grande como ellas mostraban? ¿Utau también estaba sufriendo conviviendo con Amu? ¿Existía alguna especie de dolor físico cuando ellas permanecían juntas? Nunca se puso a pensar en eso, y se dio cuenta porque nunca debió de haber aceptado vivir con los Suou. Ellos, aún con la maldición encima, eran una familia y él no era una persona de familia, nunca encajó allí. Debió seguir siendo el gato callejero que era.

El tiempo pasó y cuando menos se dio cuenta, era hora de la salida de la secundaria. Se dirigió allí, después de todo, había dejado el auto cerca y tenía que llevar a Utau y Amu a la casa. Llegó y esperó en el auto, a lo lejos vio como Utau venía caminando, con Amu unos metros detrás de ella. Le abrió la puerta del acompañante a Utau cuando llegó junto al auto y mantuvo la puerta de atrás abierta para Amu, ella no lo miró a la cara. Y él tampoco intentó mirarla, solo cerró la puerta. El camino a casa fue en silencio, y los tres parecían bien con ello, en cuanto llegaron a la casa, cada uno tomó su camino.

Él, se cambió y tomó sus cosas, bajando a hablar con Midori. Le comentó su decisión y ella pareció sorprendida al principio, pero luego aceptó.

- No se preocupen, vendré todos los días para llevarlas en el auto y todo lo demás que tengo que hacer. Solo no viviré aquí.

- Entiendo, y no te vamos a detener- dijo Midori con un asentimiento.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo terminado. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero sus respuestas.**

**Que corte. Ikuto se fue de la casa y Amu sigue enojada con él. ¡¿Como haré el Amuto? No se preocupen, me las arreglaré y conseguiré Amuto.**

**Ahora, les agradezco de nuevo por todos sus reviews y el próximo capítulo vendrá el miércoles (o antes, si la universidad me deja tiempo y me dejan muchos reviews que me llenen de ganas de escribir e inspiración).**

**Disfruten la historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
